1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a micro robot, and more particularly, to a micro robot that has a simple structure and is protected from erosive materials.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, to perform a stomach treatment using an endoscope, air is injected into a portion to be examined and a rigid hose is inserted through a path into the expanded stomach, so that the inside of the stomach is examined. Here, a patient feels severe pain due to pressure and friction at portions of the stomach the rigid hose contacts. To relieve the patient""s pain, a micro robot for a stomach endoscope has been developed. The micro robot that is slightly larger than an average sized pill is swallowed by a patient who is lying on a bed. The micro robot is moved back and forth by means of wireless control, so that the intestines of the patient can be examined. Here, it is most required to develop an operation mechanism for enabling the micro robot to move back and forth. Since various secretions inside the intestines of a human body are detrimental to parts of the micro robot, sealing of the robot is necessary. Also, the structure of the robot must be simple since many actuators cannot be installed in a micro robot.
However, a typical robot uses a plurality of wheels or caterpillar tracks as a means for moving. The wheels or caterpillar tracks and a power transferring mechanism for driving them, are unavoidably exposed outside the robot. Thus, the driving mechanism comes in contact with the secretions of the intestines of a human body and can be easily corroded, and further the robot is not able to effectively move inside the intestines. To prevent the above problems, the wheels or caterpillar tracks, and the power transferring mechanism for driving them must be sealed for protection from secretions. However, when the wheels or caterpillar tracks are sealed, their function as a position moving means is lost. If the wheels or caterpillar tracks are exposed outside and only the power transferring mechanism is sealed, the structure of the robot becomes complicated and damage to the wheels or caterpillar tracks is unavoidable.
One way to solve the above problems is to apply an active sucker to a body of the robot. In this case, since miniaturation of the active sucker and a power source for driving the active sucker is difficult, manufacturing of the active sucker and the power source is not easy. Furthermore, although a driving force in one direction can be provided to a robot, providing a driving force in two opposite-directions (forward and backward) is difficult due to the characteristics of the robot.
To solve the above problems, it is a first objective of the present invention to provide a micro robot having a structure by which it can be protected from corrosive materials.
It is a second objective of the present invention to provide a micro robot having a simple structure so that it can be miniaturized.
Accordingly, to achieve the above objectives, there is provided a micro robot includes first and second masses, each having a first contact surface having a first frictional coefficient and a second contact surface having a second frictional coefficient and formed to be inclined by a predetermined angle with respect to the first contact surface, the first and second contact surfaces being formed at the lower portion of the mass corresponding to a surface of a target object, and an actuator provided between the first and second masses for periodically changing the distance between the first and second masses and enabling the first and second contact surfaces of the first and second masses to selectively contact the surface of the target object in synchronization with a periodic change in distance between the first and second masses.
It is preferred in the present invention that each of the first and second masses has four side surfaces and the first and second contact surfaces are provided at the lower portion of each of the first and second masses. In particular, it is preferred in the present invention that each of the first and second masses has four side surfaces and the first and second contact surfaces are provided at both the upper and lower portions of each of the first and second masses.
It is preferred in the present invention that the first frictional coefficient is higher than the second frictional coefficient, and the first contact surfaces of the first and second masses each having the first frictional coefficient are arranged close to the actuator while the second contact surfaces of the first and second masses are arranged next to the first contact surfaces and farther out from the actuator.
It is preferred in the present invention that the actuator comprises a motor, a crank having first and second crank portions located at opposite sides of the center of rotation along arbitrary axes parallel to each other, first and second arms rotatably connected to the first and second crank portions of the crank and fixedly coupled to the surfaces of the first and second masses facing the actuator, and a plurality of gears transferring power of the motor.
In particular, it is preferred in the present invention that a protective cover for protecting the actuator is provided between the first and second masses.